Anagramme
by Lily-Flash
Summary: La famille Lunettes est connu pour être humble et serviable. Mais ne jugez jamais un livre sur sa couverture, car vous serez des plus surpris ! EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Bonjour à mes premiers lecteurs ! Etant une lectrice depuis longtemps des fanfictions, je m'essaie donc à cette pratique également en espérant que vous allez apprécier mon travail

**Personnages principaux :** Reim, Break, Leo, Elliot, Oz, Alice, Vincent, Rufus, Celia et le reste de la famille Lunettes

**Rating :** T (je pense)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sinon ils seraient pour la plupart en couples exceptés ceux créer pour mon histoire

**Couple :** Xerxès/Reim, Leo/Elliot, Alice/Oz ou Oz/Gil et d'autres encore donc shonen-ai (passez votre chemin si vous n'appréciez pas ce genre)

**Spoil :** Beaucoup de spoil donc attention !

Merci d'avoir lu mon OS précédente et j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire va vous plaire !

* * *

><p>De petites gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasait sur le sol depuis déjà une demi-heure, le ciel grisâtre l'accompagnant avec un bruit sourd... Avec ce temps, aucune personne, même folle, n'aurait songé à mettre un pied dehors... enfin il y avait une exception qui était loin d'être considéré comme folle par son entourage. Cette exception était un bel homme d'une vingtaine d'année semblait-il et même ses cheveux marron trempés n'arrivait pas à couvrir ses yeux dorés qui semblait chercher désespérément quelque chose. Sur le sol était éparpillé des feuilles maintenant illisibles à cause de la pluie et c'est en poussant un soupir qu'il abandonna ses recherches. C'était pourtant important, en plus il devait absolument être présent là-bas avec cette feuille ! L'autre problème était qu'il avait aussi égaré ses lunettes dans sa recherche et n'avait pas la force de réfléchir à la position de cet objet... Un soupire s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres avant qu'une ombre le couvre le protégeant de la pluie. Il releva ses yeux pour apercevoir son meilleur ami Xerxès bien qu'un peu flouté par sa vue défaillante et les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Le chapelier lui fit un sourire avant de prendre la parole<p>

« Vous êtes devenu fou pour vous balader sous cette pluie ?

- Je suis surtout désorienté… murmura Reim songeur

- Désorienté ? Demanda Break interloqué

- Euh… Laissez et aidez-moi à trouver mes lunettes ! Fit Reim gêné

- Vos lunettes ? Ma vue est pire que la vôtre, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous être d'une grande utilité.

- Je vais devoir abandonner et rentrer vu la pluie… »

Reim se leva en soupirant lassés de tout ce qu'il avait traversé dans sa journée. Il ramassa les papiers humides en un petit tas qu'il porta d'un bras. C'est alors qu'il partit suivis de Break qui semblait curieux de savoir pourquoi son ami semblait si mécontent ou du moins étrange. Le chapelier suivi alors son ami le lièvre le protégeant avec son parapluie jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'intérieur où il entraîna Reim dans un petit salon prêt du feu pour le sécher un peu. Reim soupira à nouveau comme si c'était devenu une manie depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus essuyer ses lunettes. Soudain une serviette tomba délicatement sur sa tête ce qui fit relever les yeux du garçon songeur vers l'iris sanglante de son ami qui souriait semblait-il. Après s'être servis une tasse de thé, le lièvre pris alors la parole un peu tendu

« Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi dehors ?

- Je vous ai reconnu à votre odeur, mon cher Reim !

- A mon odeur ? Avec cette pluie ?

- Je la reconnais facilement depuis que mon odorat s'est développé

- Ah c'est donc ça… murmura Reim de nouveau songeur

- Vous semblez bien étrange aujourd'hui… Fit remarquer Break avec sérieux

- Non… c'est juste… ce n'est pas important… répliqua faiblement Reim

- J'ai la vague impression que c'est bien plus important que vous le dites !

- C'est… Je suis… vais ? Se questionna lui-même le garçon

- Reim ? Fit l'albinos troublé par le comportement de son ami »

Break fixa alors son ami qui semblait hésitant avant de continuer à parler. Reim regarda rapidement par la fenêtre pour voir qu'il pleuvait encore des cordes visiblement, vu le bruit avant de diriger à nouveau ses yeux dorés vers celui de son ami qui était des plus soucieux à son sujet. Le brun se mordit les lèvres se partageant entre le désir d'avouer ses problèmes à son ami ou bien ne rien par peur de sa réaction. Non il ne pouvait pas en parler, car son ami n'y verrait aucun problème et le féliciterait plus qu'autre chose. C'était une très mauvaise idée de lui raconter son problème... pourquoi diable était-il rentrer chez lui pour assister à ce fichu repas de famille.

**Flash-Back**

_A peine la porte passer de la demeure familiale, Reim se retrouva allongé au sol avec sur lui une jolie demoiselle qui semblait avoir environ 16 ans portant de petites lunettes roses qui mettait en valeur ses yeux dorés. Reim ne tarda à laisser échapper un rire heureux avant de se relever, lui et la cause de sa chute. La jeune fille épousseta sa robe rose avant de sourire à l'invité avec une immense joie. Reim replaça convenablement une des longues mèches brunes qui s'était logé devant son visage avec un regard tendre et prit alors la parole_

_« Ce n'est pas convenable pour une Lady de faire tomber son frère !_

_- Oh Reim ne fait pas ton rabat-joie ! Ça fait un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu si ce n'est pas plus ! Tes lettres ne sont qu'un maigre réconfort, tu sais !_

_- Ne dis pas ça Celia, je ne suis pas indispensable en plus j'ai toujours peu présent !_

_- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu es mon frère préféré et William et Drew sont pas vraiment sympathique avec moi_

_- Ils ont toujours été un peu solitaires, tu sais... Fit Reim voulant rassurer son adorable soeur._

_- Ils me détestent... ils n'aiment pas qu'une fille venue de nulle part soit considérée comme membre de leur famille_

_- Après cinq ans, ils devraient arrêter de faire autant de simagrées_

_- Emmène-moi avec toi ! Supplia alors la demoiselle_

_- Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi à cause de mon travail... murmura tristement Reim_

_- Mais ce n'est pas juste !_

_- Tu es au lycée maintenant et tu ne rentres que pendant les vacances, tu ne les vois pas si souvent que ça... D'ailleurs comment se passe le lycée ?_

_- Merveilleusement bien, j'ai plein d'amis là-bas. Ma meilleure amie est charmante, je devrais te la présenter et je suis tombée amoureuse aussi, mais je t'ai déjà tout expliqué dans mes lettres ! Fit la demoiselle_

_-Oui, c'est vrai... murmura Reim triste_

_- Qu'y a-t-il Grand-frère ? Demanda Celia intrigué_

_- Au sujet de... commença l'homme hésitant_

_- D'Elliot ?_

_- Oui... c'est... il est..._

_- On vous attend depuis déjà un quart d'heure. Le repas est servi ! Fit une voix gravée semblant être des plus agacés »_

_Reim et Celia tournèrent leurs regards vers le nouveau venu. Il avait les cheveux châtains courts et soigneusement coiffés. Ses yeux dorés, légèrement camouflés par de fines lunettes aux branches noires, les fixaient avec un air de dégout vis-à-vis de la demoiselle. Son nom ? William Lunettes, l'ainé de la famille Lunettes et également celui qui d'après son père avait la carrière la plus brillante : il était le conseiller du général de Pandora et ne plus l'époux d'une grande chanteuse d'opéra très apprécié à travers le pays. Il était l'enfant prodige de la famille d'après sa mère bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas plus que ses autres enfants. Reim soupira et emboîta le pas suivis de sa petite soeur qui semblait ennuyé par l'interruption de cet abruti. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent à une table où se trouvaient déjà trois personnes. Au bout de la table se trouvait le chef de sa famille, Earl Lunettes, un comte qui avait mis sa famille au service des Barma offrant son deuxième fils en serviteur pour pouvoir avoir certains des privilèges accorder aux grandes familles. __A sa droite venait de s'installer William et en face se trouvait le benjamin de la famille, il se nommait Drew Earl Lunettes et avait le même âge que sa soeur adoptive. Ses yeux dorés étaient mis en valeur par ses lunettes et ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs que ses frères et blonds en plus marquant encore un écart avec ses frères. Il était à l'opposer de ses frères préférant l'action aux paperasses et il allait bientôt pouvoir intégrer Pandora et était déjà pressenti pour former un contrat avec une chain offensive ce qui avait ravi le père de famille. On pouvait dire que Reim était quelque peu la déception de la famille : un simple valet et membre administratif de Pandora Hearts qui n'avait qu'une pauvre chain défensive d'une inutilité sans limite selon son père. A l'opposé du comte, Une femme qui possédait la chevelure blonde dont avait hérité Drew semblait être des plus distinguées, mais loin d'être arrogante, elle affichait un regard tendre en direction de Reim et de Celia ne faisant peu cas de l'importance sociale de ses enfants les chérissant tous autant qu'ils étaient. Une fois installé, le repas commença tout d'abord dans le silence chacun se préoccupant de leur assiette plus que de son voisin de table. Soudain le père brisa le silence en s'adressant à Reim_

_« Je t'ai fait venir non pas par courtoisie, mais pour te parler d'une alliance entre la famille Ford et la nôtre..._

_- En quoi je pourrais vous être utile à ce sujet ? Demanda Reim_

_- J'aimerais que tu épouses leur fille qui se trouve être l'héritière d'une grande fortune et du laboratoire de recherche de Pandora_

_- Pour étendre l'influence de notre famille, votre union serait idéale ! Ajouta William froidement_

_- C'est que... Commença Reim embarrassé par la tournure de la conversation_

_- Tu n'as personne en ce moment, mon lapin ? Demanda sa mère soucieuse à tant soit peu du bien être de son fils_

_- Je... j'aime... Continua-t-il en rougissant_

_- Tu aimes ? Demanda le père irrité par le comportement indécis de son fils_

_- Je... personne... je n'aime personne. Termina Reim affichant une mine triste_

_- Alors tu épouseras Elisa Ford... en attendant, j'aimerais que tu sois discret à ce sujet, est-ce clair ? Fit le père d'une voix tranchante et froide_

_- Oui, père... »_

_Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence avec quelques brides de conversation sur les exploits de William et l'entrée du benjamin à Pandora. Reim, dès le repas fini, pris congé pour soi-disant finir des rapports. Juste avant de partir, sa soeurarriva et le retint par le bras_

_« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais amoureux Reim ? Demanda sa soeur perdue_

_- Ce n'est pas possible, donc autant accepter... »_

**Fin Flash-Back**

Reim soupira et décida de se lancer sans plus attendre. Après tout, il savait déjà quel serait réaction de Break : une taquinerie accompagnée d'un « félicitations » avant qu'il parte. Le larbin de Pandora savait cela et il en avait peur, il ne voulait pas... Souffrir ou tout simplement perdre tout espoir. Il fixa son ami avec un regard triste étant conscient ne pouvait plus apercevoir ces détails. Il se lança donc sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet et intrigué de son ami

« Je vais me marier... Fit Reim avec un calme étonnant

- Te marier ? Demanda platement le chapelier

- Oui... souffla le lièvre

- Je ne... Félicitations... Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demanda Break affichant à présent un sourire ravi en posant la question

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu ne ressens rien d'autre que de la joie ? Fit Reim d'une voix triste avant de rire nerveusement

- Reim, je... Commença Break en perdant son sourire »

Ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de l'albinos : était-ce un message de la part de son ami ? Break s'approcha doucement de lui irrémédiablement attirer tandis que Reim affichait une expression étonnée, mais rapidement remplacé par de l'excitation. Le brun se sentait vider de toutes ses appréhensions vis-à-vis de son futur et voulait réellement profiter de cet instant où Break semblait prêt à se livrer. Qu'importe si en réalité l'albinos ne ressentait rien, du moment qu'il pouvait au moins exprimer, même si ce n'était qu'une fois, ses sentiments pour son bien-aimé chapelier. Break posa ses mains gelées sur le cou brulant du lièvre approchant en même temps son visage, leur nez se touchant et leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres.

Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le hall coupant les deux hommes. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir résonnèrent de plus en plus fort quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une demoiselle brune en larmes. Bien que Break ne puisse savoir de qui il s'agissait, Reim s'éloigna vivement de lui pour se diriger vers la nouvelle venue l'air paniqué. La demoiselle se jeta alors dans les bras du garçon qui la serra contre lui paniquer sous les regards intrigués de l'albinos

« Que fais-tu là Celia ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était... mort... articula-t-elle entre deux pleures

- Celia, je ne voulais...

- Grand-frère... grand-frère... Aide-moi...»

* * *

><p>Lily F : Enfin le prologue<p>

Elliot : pourquoi je suis déjà mort, moi ?

Lily F : Oh te plains pas, c'est une fanfic : tout le monde peut y apparaitre !

Elliot : Oui, c'est ça...

Lily F : Enfin, laissez des reviews pour me dire votre avis


	2. Chapter 1 : Its bad secrets

Voilà la suite de cette histoire passionnante qu'est "Anagramme" ! Quoi ? Je me lance des fleurs ? Mais non voyons !

**Personnages principaux : ** Toujours les mêmes que dans le prologue, bien qu'on les va pas tous les voir dans ce chapitre

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient excepté ceux qui ne sont jamais apparu dans le manga qui sont de moi, mais si je trouve une lampe magique qui sait xD

**Couple :** Xerxès/Reim, Leo/Elliot, Alice/Oz ou Oz/Gil de prévu pour l'instant (si vous voulez voir un couple en particulier autre que ceux-ci, prévenez moi !)

Je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre à l'instant donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Euh... en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, ne jugez pas mon histoire en se basant uniquement sur lui. Il peut paraître un peu brouillon, mais les chapitres qui vont suivre seront plus construit, il met en place des points important de l'intrigue et certains personnages sans oublier qui l'introduit le couple Break/Reim comme officiel =3 !

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

><p>L'automne était accompagné comme à son habitude de feuilles orange tombant au gré du vent fatalement vers le sol humide. C'était un magnifique spectacle qui éblouissait celui qui osait s'attarder à l'admirer. Mais malgré cette beauté, la sensation de mélancolie régnait dans ce paysage irréel et d'une certaine manière trop dur... à supporter. Celui qui pensait ainsi observait ce décor par une fenêtre du premier étage d'un manoir peu modeste, mais loin de rivaliser avec celui d'un des quatre grands ducs. Il fit une grimace en appréhendant sa visite. Il se remémora alors cette journée qui avait chamboulé toute sa vie ordonnée en quelques heures. Il nettoya ses lunettes affichant une mine anxieuse se demandant si ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas empirer la situation. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois que tout cela s'était passé et il se sentait au combien coupable d'avoir causé tous ces soucis à cause de mauvaises décisions...<p>

Deux soucis s'étaient imposés dont un où il était le seul ou du moins le principal coupable comme lui rappelait sans cesse William. Après l'apparition de sa soeur à Pandora, il n'avait cessé de la consoler au sujet du décès du benjamin des Nightray, mais celle-ci s'était plongée dans une rage contre le monde avant de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Pendant ce laps de temps, elle s'était plongée dans un mutisme avant de disparaitre, il y a un mois de cela... Et aujourd'hui, son père le forçait à arrêter ses recherches pour laisser l'ainé de la famille le plaisir de faire « convenablement » son travail ce qui faisait rager le lièvre.

De plus, il avait aujourd'hui rendez-vous avec sa fiancée ce qui ne lui plaisait pas réellement : aucune envie de voir jouer le parfait époux comme un hypocrite. D'ailleurs cette rencontre entraînait un deuxième problème : ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Depuis cette même soirée, Reim n'avait fait que d'éviter en permanence le Chapelier pour ne pas se retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Pourquoi agir ainsi lui dirait d'autres ? C'était d'une stupidité sans nom, mais après tout l'amour rendait l'être le plus censé et savant semblable à un imbécile incapable de discerner la réalité des rêves éphémères ! Reim soupira songeant vaguement à la fuite pour échapper à toutes ses responsabilités, à toutes ses peurs et ces douleurs. Il était effrayé comme un enfant de savoir certaines vérités, il avait si peur du rejet... de ses proches, de sa famille... de son père... de Xerxès...

Une voix l'interpella l'extirpant de ses pensées pour le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Une des servantes l'invita à rentrer dans la pièce où on l'attendait. Il était venu hélas rencontrer sa future femme dont il voulait se débarrasser plutôt que de s'y enchainer. Le lièvre se laissa guidé d'un pas hésitant par la domestique pour arriver dans un somptueux salon où tout était ordonné pour apparaitre comme étant accueillant même si cet effet semblait raté, Reim s'empressa d'entrer se disant qu'il fallait ne pas paraitre impoli envers son hôte, du moins pour l'instant. La jeune servante lui demanda de s'installer sur le canapé et d'attendre l'arrivée de sa maîtresse qui entra à cet instant.

La demoiselle se retira laissant la nouvelle venue s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de Reim. Il était séparé d'elle par une simple table basse de verre. Elisa Ford fit un charmant sourire à son invité tandis que celui-ci l'observait. Les cheveux blonds de la demoiselle étaient coiffés en chignon, mais quelques mèches bouclés s'échappait de cette emprise comme cherchant àse libérer de cette torture. Son visage était fin et harmonieux, son nez légèrement pointu ne gâchait en rien sa beauté. Ses yeux étaient tout de même particuliers lui rappelant ceux de son bien-aimé : aussi rouges que du sang brulant coulant d'une plaie, c'était dérangeant d'être fixés par ce regard avide au grand étonnement du lièvre. Son corps était sculpté comme celui d'une poupée en porcelaine, ce qui lui donnait une apparence fragile et éphémère comme si elle n'avait pas de réelle attache à ce monde.

« Voulez-vous du thé ? Demanda Elisa en souriant gentiment

- Oh… non merci ! Fit Reim sortant de son observation

- Je me présente : Elisa Ford, fille du dirigeant de la section scientifique de Pandora et votre future épouse qui plus !

- Ah oui, je suis Reim Lunettes et…

- Je sais tout de vous ! Répliqua Elisa en souriant, je suis arrivé de faire la connaissance d'un époux aussi beau que vous !

- Oh je… Je suis quelqu'un de banale vous savez… Dit-il gêner

- Vous êtes modeste qui plus est, c'est charmant !

- Ce…

- Après le mariage, vous viendrez vivre ici… Fit Elisa avec un sourire paisible

- Que dites-vous ? Répliqua Reim déconcerté

- Vous viendrez vivre ici que vous le vouliez ou non ! Ajouta-elle froidement »

Reim la fixa perturbé par ce comportement étrange qu'adoptait la demoiselle. Le sourire accueillant avait laissé place à un sourire faux et inquiétant. Les yeux de la demoiselle s'insinuaient en lui et tremblant légèrement, il observa chaque fait et gestes de la demoiselle ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Celle-ci afficha au bout de quelques secondes de nouveau un sourire chaleureux avant de boire un peu thé et reprendre la conversation

« Je vous demanderais de mettre fidèle, Reim... vous allez de toute manière honorer votre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien entendu, mais...

- C'est l'important mon cher ! Vous allez mettre donner, alors je vous serais reconnaissante de ne pas protester compris ? »

Reim écarquilla à ces mots : elle la considérait comme une chose ? Un animal ? Il essaya de garder son calme bien qu'il était outré d'être considérait comme un objet sans âme. Il se leva rapide et se dirigea vers la sortie sous les yeux étonnées de la demoiselle, bien qu'elle affichait un sourire amusé. Le lièvre se tourna vers elle tout en ouvrant la porte

« Je ne suis pas objet mademoiselle, j'espère que vous pouvez cela !

- Je ferais un effort, si vous le souhaitez ! Répliqua la demoiselle retenant un rire »

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte énervé pestant, bien que ce ne soit pas son habitude, contre la demoiselle qu'était sa future fiancée. Dans la diligence qui le ramenait à Pandora, il songea vaguement au dossier qu'il devait complété avant de divaguer sur Xerxès sans doute à cause de la fatigue. Pourquoi Xerxès n'était pas une femme de haute noblesse qu'il aurait pu épouser avec l'accord de sa famille ? Parce qu'imaginé Break en demoiselle était déjà impossible et que sa famille n'aurait surement approuvé qu'il épouse quelqu'un d'aussi fou que son meilleur ami. Il se mordit les lèvres à sang se peinant de ne pas pouvoir voir son ami seul à seul, car le risque de dépasser les limites était trop grand et douloureux. Ils'endormi alors songeant qu'il devrait l'éviter malheureusement encore pendant un long moment ou au moins jusqu'au mariage.

Il était à présent minuit et à peine arrivé devant le bâtiment de Pandora après un malheureux détour qui n'était pas prévu à cause d'un problème de roue, le lièvre s'empressa dans sa chambre pour s'y reposer un court instant avant de travailler. Entrant dans la pièce, il enleva sa veste la jetant négligemment sur son lit et puis continua à se déshabiller enlevant sa cravate bien trop serrée. Ce fut au moment où il retira sa chemise qu'il entendit quelqu'un tousser dans son dos. Reimse tourna pour apercevoir son ami qui hantait perpétuellement ces pensées assit sur son bureau qui affichait un sourire amical. Ses joues se colorèrent d'une légère teinte rose, bien qu'il savait par avance que son ami ne pouvait voir dans quelle tenue il était. Le larbin de Pandora soupira avant de prendre la parole gênée

« Que fais-tu dans ma chambre à cette heure-ci ?

- Je t'attendais… murmura l'albinos

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux avoir une discussion avec toi

- Une discussion ? Tu ne peux pas attendre demain ? Demanda Reim souhaitant écouter la conversation

- Tu me fuis la journée, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que ce soir ! Fit l'albinos perdant un peu son calme agacé par le comportement de son ami

- Ecoute Xerxès, j'aimerais qu'on ne se parle plus pendant quelques temps, car… je… »

Reim se mordit la lèvre à sang se maudissant de prononcer de tels mots à son meilleur ami, à celui qui faisait chavirer son coeur, rien qu'avec un seul mot, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de s'éloigner de lui pour moins souffrir... c'était par pure égoïsme, il ne voulait pas s'effondrer face à ce qui pourrait arriver. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait souhaité, Xerxèss'approcha de lui et le poussa contre le mur avec une certaine violence peu retenue. L'albinos fixa de son unique oeil son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec étonnement avant de s'approcher à quelques centimètres frôlant son nez gardant une expression inquiète qui choqua son ami

« Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

- Xerxès, je... »

Mais Break ne laissa pas de temps à son ami pour hésiter et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Reim fut des plus surpris, mais ne résista aucunement laissant la langue de son ami enlacer la sienne avec passion. C'était un étrange sentiment qui parcourait le corps de Reim, les doigts de Break parcouraient le torse du jeune homme avec avidité, mais Reim l'écarta à contre coeur pour observer un visage d'incompréhension et légèrement agacé.

« Break... je vais me marier et...

- Tu m'aimes non ?

- Oui... mais...

- C'est tout ce que je veux savoir...

- Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas annuler ce mariage...

- Je serais ton amant alors...

- Tu sais ce que tu es en train de dire ?

- Je t'aime Reim

- Tu ne réalises pas les problèmes que cette situation pourrait...

- Tu m'écoute ? Fit Break en soupirant

- Hein ? Répondit Reim

- Je t'aime ! Veux-tu que je l'épelle pour que tu comprennes ? Répliqua Break exaspéré

- Tu m'aimes ? S'exclama Reim

- Ai-je la tête d'un gigolo qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge ? Demanda Break mi-agacé mi-amusé

- Non, pas le moins du monde ! Murmura tendrement Reim »

Reim embrassa à nouveau Break pour l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit qui pourrait gâcher ce moment. Bien que rougissant, il était sûr dans ces gestes et commença à embrasser tendrement le cou de son ami ou plutôt de son amant, c'était bien plus juste. Il entendit alors son ami gémir avant de rire légèrement

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Demanda Reim intrigué

- Je me dis que tu vas avoir un emploi de temps rempli !

- Pourquoi ?

- En plus du fait que tu vas devoir mener une aventure extra-conjugale, tu vas devoir jouer le fiancé parfait et aussi ton boulot à...

- MES DOSSIERS ! S'écria Reim s'écartant et remettant la chemise qui traînait encore par terre

- Hein ?

- J'ai un rapport à rendre à Messire Barma à la première heure, j'avais complètement oublié cela à cause de tout ce quime tombe dessus !

- Tu ne vas pas dormir ? Demanda Break

- Pas le temps ! S'écria Reim en courant hors de la chambre »

Break se retrouva seul, mais ne s'offusqua pas retenant plutôt un rire s'imaginant qu'il avait bien de rappeler à l'ordre son amant, car il était ainsi sur de le revoir. Et il restait encore énormément de nuit qu'il pourrait savourer en souriant dans les bras de son lièvre de mars. C'était d'ailleurs excitant d'une certaine manière de s'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir comme petit jeu à son adorable Reim, c'est à ce moment qu'un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage.

La fête battait son plein et les masques que portaient tous les passants permettaient de pouvoir mélanger la populace à la noblesse. C'est pour cela qu'Oz s'était empressé de sortir dehors sous la barbe des gardes pour se détendre un peu. En plus, comme Réveil était une ville immense, il passait inaperçu surtout avec ce masque ridicule de lapin noir. Enfin c'était plaisant de pouvoir revenir à une vie normale après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il sera légèrement sa poitrine en pensant à son sceau avant de sourire, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps et pour rien au monde il ne voulait pas voir Alice retourner dans l'abysse. Pourquoi après toutes ces épreuves, il n'avait pas réussi à sauver réellement Alice... malgré la victoire de Pandora, rien n'avait changé et il y avait toujours autant de problèmes lié à l'abysse. Seul avait disparu de l'être de Oz, il était redevenu simplement le futur duc Vessalius... enfin même si au final tout ça n'était qu'une supercherie. Il soupira songeant déjà à Gilbert et Alice le recherchant partout au manoir.

Oh il avait prévenu de son départ, il avait dit se rendre à l'asile de la ville pour voir Leo ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs comme il en avait l'habitude depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais les questions étaient soit ignorés par le brun ou simplement détourner sur des pensées vagues ou sur des sujets divers comme les relations humaines, la vie, la société, la solitude accompagnée par des incohérences avec lesquels Leo s'amusait à faire perdre le fil de la conversation à son interlocuteur... Depuis son arrestation, il ne faisait que divagué et était entrée selon les psychologues dans une folie psychotique que ceux-ci ne parvenait pas à réellement définir. Oz lui allait le voir dès qu'il avait du temps essayant de le faire sortir de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel c'était enfermé le brun, mais à chaque c'était un échec. Mais ce jour-là, juste avant de partir, sa conversation avec Leo avait pris une tournure inhabituelle

**Flash-Back**

_« La réalité ressemble à fable tout aussi magnifique et grotesque, ne trouves-tu pas cela véridique ? Assura Leo en souriant_

_- Peut-être... Murmura Oz, brisé de voir son ami ainsi_

_- J'aime les fables, j'en lis beaucoup ici ! Ajouta Leo n'écoutant pas son interlocuteur_

_- C'est distrayant, je suppose..._

_- C'est toujours la fin que je préfère, au moment où on nous impose ses morales dénués de sens qui enferment l'être humain dans une démence. Ne pas suivre ses instincts, c'est comme adopté la folie dans sa demeure ?_

_- C'est l'inverse qui est voulu Leo... Fit Oz le coeur serré_

_- Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Leo oubliant la conversation_

_- Oui... peut-être..._

_- Suis-je le fou ou ce sont les autres qui le sont ? »_

_Cette question interloqua Oz, c'était bien la première fois que Leo se qualifiait de fou. Le blond observa son ami pendant quelques secondes avant de voir celui-ci se mettre à crier en s'effondrant sur le sol. Ses mains compressant sa tête tremblaient et des larmes coulaient allégrement sur le visage du garçon. Le brun ne cessait de répéter inlassablement ce prénom qui hantait son esprit comme un cauchemar terrifiant, comme un rêve délicieux. Ce nom était encore la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'il niait la réalité_

_« __**Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot...Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot...Elliot... Elliot... Elliot... Elliot...**__ »_

_Oz s'approcha pour essayer de calmer le brun, mais celui-ci cessa de lui-même, ses yeux écarquillé, et commença à observer le ciel qu'on apercevait de la petite fenêtre pour rester songeur pendant quelques minutes. Le Vessalius, immobile, hésita à voir si son ami se sentait bien, du moins si c'était possible dans son état, mais à quelques centimètres de Leo, le brun attrapa le bras de son ami avec un air dément, souriant autant qu'effrayé._

_« Elliot... ce sentiment... est-ce une punition ou un pardon ? Dis-moi Oz... »_

_Une infirmière entra dans la pièce et voyant l'état du patient demanda à Oz de partir et que les visites étaient terminée. Le Vessalius ne savait pas comment réagir, il savait qu'il devait rester, mais il fut prié de quitter immédiatement les lieux. C'est en s'éloignant de la chambre, marchant vers la sortie avec un sentiment étrange le parcourant, qu'il entendit un cri de son ami qui le fit frissonner de douleur._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Oz soupira, il était venu ici pour s'amuser et se détendre après cette visite dérangeante, non ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cette entrevue douloureuse. Soudain il arriva devant une grande place où la population s'amusait à danser sous une douce musique de piano. L'instrument avait d'ailleurs était posé sur une passerelle en hauteur près de la fontaine de la place. N'importe qui pouvait être s'amusé à jouer, c'était une jeune fille avec un masque de chat qui jouait la mélodie en souriant. Oz se laissait enivrer par cette mélodie enivrante et joyeuse.

C'est à ce moment qu'une demoiselle apparu devant Oz. Son masque blanc cachait le contour de ses yeux dorés malicieux et son sourire se fit très courtois

« Oh vous semblez seul, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

- Je ne refuse jamais une danse quand c'est une magnifique demoiselle qui me le demande ! Fit Oz avec son séduisant sourire »

Il avança au centre de la piste en tenant la main de la demoiselle par la main pour commencer à danser une valse lorsque la première notre du morceau. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire indiquant facilement son appartenance à la noblesse. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon qui laissait quelques longues mèches indomptables qui frisaient au bout. Elle affichait toujours ce sourire courtois se laissant guider par cette musique mélancolique qui s'échappait du piano. D'ailleurs cette musique apportait à Oz un sentiment de culpabilité, il se tourna vers le pianiste qui jouait en cet instant. La jeune pianiste au masque félin enjouée avait laissé la place un garçon avec masque de tragédie Grecque montrant un visage déchiré. Le pianiste avait des cheveux blonds dont la longueur variait selon les endroits et une tenue noire, de deuil ? Oz resta quelques instants concentrés sur ce pianiste, mais sa cavalière le fit tourner pour qu'il se retrouve dos au musicien. Elle prit alors la parole amusée

« Mon valet vous intéresse ?

- Votre valet ?

- Ce pianiste est mon valet.

- Il est très talentueux, comment se nomme-t-il ? Demanda Oz troublé par ce jeune homme

- Nous sommes à un bal masqué, alors jouons aux devinettes mon cher !

- Si vous y tenez… Fit Oz en souriant

- C'est le serviteur d'une anagramme ! Qui est-il ?

- Une anagramme ?

- Oui, mais aucunement la sienne ! Assura-t-elle

- Je ne comprends pas où…

- Au revoir Vessalius-kun, la prochaine, je vous arracherais peut-être votre cœur !»

Elle mit fin à la danse et s'enfuit bien qu'Oz essaya de la poursuivre, mais à travers les danseurs. Il se retrouva seul et à peine il avait jeté un regard vers le pianiste, que la mélodie devint de nouveau joyeuse jouée par la fille au masque de chat. Le blond resta perplexe et décida de rentrer directement au manoir parler de cette étrange entrevue à ses amis.

Dans les sous-sols du manoir Lunettes, le benjamin de la famille s'entraînait à tirer depuis déjà plus d'une heure et il n'avait, pour l'instant, raté aucune de ces cibles et c'est avec un sourire joyeux qu'il parvient à loger sa dernière balle dans le front de la dernière cible. Il était un génie au niveau des armes de tous types. Il essuya un peu ses lunettes, un tic qu'il avait pris de Reim. D'ailleurs, demain il allait pouvoir le voir et lui montrer ces prouesses. De source sûre, il savait que son frère était là-bas et ainsi ils allaient pouvoir parler longuement avant que le benjamin soit convoqué pour passer son contrat avec une chain. Il était si heureux de pourvoir enfin rentrer à Pandora qu'il en avait parlé à tout le monde, mais il s'était fait remonter les bretelles par son père peu de temps après. Il soupira en entendant l'ainé de la famille toussé. Il se retourna avec un air désenchanté en prenant la parole agacé

« Pourquoi viens-tu gâcher mon seul moment de détente ?

- Malgré tous tes efforts, il s'inquiète bien plus de l'état de Celia que du tien ! Fit remarquer William

- Je t'ai rien demandé le toutou à son père ! Répliqua le jeune vexé

- Pourquoi admires-tu autant ce bon à rien ?

- Parce qu'il s'est toujours occupé de moi contrairement à toi ! Grogna le benjamin

- Drew… on vient de retrouver Celia à réveil. Elle sera de retour dans moins d'une heure.

- Pourquoi on s'embarrasse d'elle ?

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas une humaine quelconque.

- Je la hais ! Si je pouvais…

- Tu l'accueilleras avec père et moi à son arrivée. Interdit de la tuer bien entendu !

- Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix ce pouvoir, il va mener notre famille à notre perte…

- Plutôt vers la gloire. Grâce elle, même les quatre familles ducales vont nous craindre et l'abysse sera à notre merci !

- Comment peux-tu être d'accord avec Père ? Murmura Drew

- Parce que je veux que notre famille soit reconnue à sa juste valeur !

- Mentir face à moi ne sers à rien William, j'aimerais connaitre ta véritable raison, comme moi j'ai la mienne.»

William ne répondit rien gardant un visage impassible habitué au comportement de son frère et partir. Drew pointa son revolver vers le mur, mais, malgré qu'il ait appuyé sur la détente, aucun tir ne se fit entendre. Le garçon grogna en balançant l'arme sur le sol.

« Un jour, je la tuerais… »

* * *

><p>Lily F : Enfin la suite pour votre plus grand plaisir<p>

Elliot : Laissez des reviews à cet auteur qui rendu Leo complètement taré

Lily F : C'est pour l'histoire, en plus il est déjà naturellement un peu bizarre !

Elliot : Ose répéter ça

*bruit de tronçonneuse découpant quelques choses*

Break : Enfin, laissez des reviews pour dire votre avis à ce qui reste de l'auteur ! ^o^


	3. Chapter 2 : The pianist

Me voila de retour pour jouer un mauvais tour hahaha *se reçoit une tronçonneuse en plein tête* Enfin je suis avec un chapitre haut en couleur qui va éclaircir certains point de l'histoire (ou pas… à vous de voir xD) ! Enfin j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^o^

**Personnages principaux :**Toujours et encore les mêmes

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient excepté ceux issus de mon imagination ^^

**Couple :** Xerxès/Reim, Leo/Elliot, Alice/Oz ou Oz/Gil et peut-être d'autres

* * *

><p>Oz se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec le regard de ses amis braqué sur lui. Cette histoire avait- elle perturbé autant ses amis que lui. Gilbert semblait très anxieux, mais c'était sans doute à cause de la dernière remarque de l'inconnue pour Oz que le corbeau semblait si nerveux. Le blond se mordit la lèvre voyant que Sharon et Break se fixaient, la première anxieuse et le deuxième impassible. Etait-ce le présage d'un malheur ? Break décida de couper le silence en mangeant un gâteau qui était sur la table<p>

« Cette demoiselle ne t'a fait aucun mal, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour le moment !

- En ce qui concerne le pianiste… commença Sharon

- Nous allons enquêter s'il te trouble à ce point ! Termina l'albinos

- J'aimerais savoir le plus vite qui c'était ! S'exclama Oz un peu nerveux

- Qu'avait-il de si particulier pour que cela te tracasse à ce point Oz ? Demanda Gil inquiet

- Il ressemblait à…

- A quoi ? Demanda Alice qui voulait participer à la conversation sans réellement écouter

- A rien… Soupira le blond

- On ressemble forcément à quelque chose ! S'exclama Alice

- Gilbert, emmène Alice en cuisine pour lui donner à manger ! Ordonna l'albinos

- J'ai faim ! Renchérit Alice souriante

- Pourquoi moi ? Grogna le contractant de Raven

- Vas-y Gil. Fit Oz en souriant »

Ils laissèrent Alice entrainer Gilbert vers les cuisines toutes heureuses de pouvoir manger à sa faim voir plus avec comme autorisation celle de l'héritier des Nightray. Break venait de sortir une friandise tandis que Sharon buvait religieusement son thé sous le regard absent d'Oz qui semblait pensif. Le chapelier jeta un regard à sa chère maitresse avant de s'approcher du Vessalius en souriant lui tendant par la même occasion une friandise. Il était certains qu'Oz ne voulait en aucun parler de son hypothèse à Gilbert vu qu'il était bien rare de voir le blond ordonné à son valet de quitté la pièce à de tel moment.

« Alors qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

- C'est quelqu'un qui ne devrait plus existé

- Un Baskerville ? Demanda Break étonné

- Non… c'est… Break, les morts peuvent revenir hanter les vivants ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, mais c'est donc d'un mort que nous parlons ? S'enquit l'homme dévorant une part de gâteau

- Oui… Elliot.

- Elliot Nightray ? Demanda Sharon écarquillant les yeux

- Elliot Nightray… fit Break songeur »

Les deux plus jeunes se tournèrent vers l'albinos qui malgré lui songea au comportement étrange qu'avait adopté une certaine jeune fille avant de disparaitre. En plus en se calquant sur la description d'Oz, cette demoiselle remplissait à merveilles toutes les conditions, en plus elle avait disparu depuis des jours : elle pouvait être à Réveil à cette fête populaire. Après ce résonnement, trois problèmes se posaient face à eux.

Le premier était le plus ardu : comment était-il possible que le benjamin des Nightray soit vivant alors qu'il avait été enterré, il y a déjà plusieurs mois de cela. C'était bien étrange et trop complexe à résoudre avec si peu d'élément, seul le témoignage du blond affirmant cette hypothèse. Le deuxième souci était de retrouvé la miss qui s'était enfuit depuis plusieurs mois, chose ardue à cause du fait que les membres de la famille Lunette rejetait toute aide pour sa recherche et donc Break avait peu de chance de la retrouver sans avoir des soucis avec eux. Surtout qu'il n'allait pas la retrouver si facilement, ne connaissant rien d'elle. En plus, Reim n'allait surement pas l'aider cette fois sans raison et lui dire qu'il suspectait la jeune fille d'avoir ramené un mort à la vie était dangereux pour leur relation : c'était le troisième problème. Accuser la sœur bien-aimée de son amant d'avoir joué avec les règles de la nature, c'était comme dire Adieu à sa relation avec Reim. Il haussa les épaules et pris la parole

« Oz-kun ! Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? Dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite

- Que veux-tu que je fasse Break ? Demanda le blond curieux

- Voir à la bibliothèque centrale, si tu trouves une quelconque information sur un moyen de ramener les morts à la vie, même si je pense que la personne que tu as vu n'est qu'un sosie. Moi je vais enquêter sur la demoiselle et Miss Sharon, j'aimerais que vous enquêtiez sur une certaine famille… »

Pour qu'Oz ne soit pas dans la confidence, l'albinos murmura le nom de cette dite famille à l'oreille de la noble qui afficha un regard choqué puis elle acquiesça en affichant une mine paisible. Break sortit alors directement de la salle sans ajouter un mot.

Le lendemain, dans ce même bâtiment, se trouvait un duo bien particulier composé d'un gars et d'une fille. La demoiselle était de taille moyenne et possédait d'immenses cheveux marron attachés en deux longues nattes. Ses grands yeux gris semblaient défiés la planète entière, mais son visage rond montrait une des expressions les plus agacés en direction de l'énergumène qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Cette personne en question était Drew vêtu d'une simple chemise avec un pantalon noir. Il tourna son regard vers la demoiselle en affichant une mine boudeuse

« Ne pourrais-tu pas un tant soit peu profiter de l'instant présent ?

- Je pourrais si un abruti ne sautillait pas de joie à l'idée d'être enfant un membre officiel de Pandora, d'ailleurs où est votre uniforme ? De plus, votre tenue n'est pas conforme à la règlementation de l'habillement dans les lieux publics en haute société !

- Oh arrête d'être si rabat-joie, ça ne va pas à ton teint Melody ! Répliqua Drew vexé

- Mon teint est parfait quand vous êtes loin de moi Lunettes ! Fit-elle avec agacement

- Arrête de prendre ce ton agressif, on est partenaire ! S'exclama Drew en souriant

- Seulement pour cette mission ! Répliqua Melody froidement

- Je crois que les lunettes et lyres ne sont pas faites pour s'entendre… Soupira le garçon

- Êtes-vous sot ? Je vous ai dit déjà 8 fois exactement mon nom, c'est Lyra nom Lyre ! Gronda Melody

- T'es cruelle… se plaignit Drew

- Oh vous êtes vexé Messire Lunettes ? Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir manqué de respect, vous un être si remarquable ! Ironisa-t-elle

- Oh Reim ! »

Le garçon abandonna la demoiselle se moquant éperdument de sa dernière réplique et courra vers son frère qui semblait être en bien mauvaise posture. Le cher lièvre était plus rouge que jamais et marchait, d'innombrables dossiers dans les bras, avec un voisin qui semblait lui murmurer des paroles perturbant l'homme à tout faire de Pandora. Melody sembla assez curieuse de cet étrange comportement de la part du grand frère de Drew juste en entendant les paroles d'un albinos, mais finit par sourire suivant Drew qui se positionna devant son grand frère qui s'arrêta avec beaucoup de mal pour ne pas le percuter

« Hey Reim ! S'exclama Drew sans cacher sa joie

- Drew, je suis heureux de te voir. Fit Reim en souriant tendrement

- Moi aussi, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai espéré ce jour où je serais enfin membre de Pandora

- Félicitation ! fit Reim avec le même sourire, je suis fier de toi !

- Qui est-ce Reim ? demanda Break intrigué

- Je me présente Drew Earl Lunettes, Fils de Earl Lunettes. Fit Drew d'une voix bien plus calme

- C'est mon petit frère, fit Reim

- Oh tu m'en avais déjà parlé. Un homme d'action, si je me souviens bien de tes mots ?

- Tu n'oublies jamais aucun de mes mots ! Plaisanta Reim

- Vous êtes ? Demanda Drew à l'attention de Break

- Juste son meilleur ami, mon cher ! Répondit Break en riant

- Oh je vois ! Heureux de vous connaitre ! S'exclama Drew

- Enfin j'ai une visite, il faut que j'y aille. Soupira Reim voulant pouvoir partir

- On vient avec toi ! Firent en cœur Drew et Break qui étrangement semblait s'entendre

- Lunettes, nous avons une mission à… Commença Melody en grimaçant

- On a le temps ! Fit Drew tout sourire

- Mais oui, rien ne presse ! Renchérit l'albinos

- Mais nous devons suivre les consignes en tant qu'agent de Pandora !

- Quel rabat-joie celle-ci ! Ricana Emily

- HI ! Une poupée qui parle… Une Chain ? Non ? UN FANTÔME ! HIHIHIHIIIIII ! Cria Melody se cachant derrière Drew en lui coupant toute circulation de son sang au bras le serrant de toutes ses forces »

Après avoir calmé la pauvre demoiselle qui restait tout de même à bonne distance de la poupée maléfique de l'albinos. Ils allèrent à bon pas vers le salon où Reim avait son rendez-vous. Bien sûr, le cadet des Lunettes n'avait aucunement l'attention de laisser le groupe participer à son rendez-vous. Surtout s'il découvrait que c'était sa fiancée qui l'attendait. Le lièvre craignait la réaction de son bien aimé chapelier qui risquerait de commettre des folies. Mais juste en ouvrant la porte, il se stoppa l'air ébahi en voyant sa sœur assise sur une table au milieu d'un désordre sans nom. Reim tendit sa main tremblant vers la demoiselle hésitant murmurant son prénom, mais Drew s'interposa entre les deux avec colère creusant les traits de son visage. Il se mit alors à crier en direction de la jeune fille

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir sans autorisation ! Grogna Drew

- William m'a autorisé à venir voir Reim ! Fit-elle en souriant calmement

- William est un abruti ! Pesta Drew»

Reim posa une main sur l'épaule et lui lança un regard réprobateur à son petit frère qui afficha une mine vexé avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle allait pour le mieux, mais quelque chose clochait. Tout d'abord pourquoi s'était-elle amusée à faire cette mise en scène ? Sinon c'était l'aura qu'elle dégageait autour d'elle. Où était l'enfant habillé en rose qui sautait sur Reim dès qu'elle la voyait ? La demoiselle était vêtue d'une robe rouge en portant de légères dentelles noires, elle ne portait plus de lunette et ses yeux dorés semblaient bien plus agressive qu'avant semblable à ceux d'un serpent.

« Celia ?

- Oui, tu ne me reconnais pas Reim ?

- Si… mais tu m'as l'air différente…

- Oh je suis juste allé à l'étranger, j'ai vécu des choses qui m'ont changée légèrement, mais je suis la même mon adorable grand-frère… »

Dans les couloirs, Oz était à la recherche de Break pour lui affirmer qu'il avait sans aucun doute vu Elliot à ce bal : c'était lui, il en était sûr même et certain. Il entendit vaguement des voix venant du salon dont celle de Reim. Il supposa que celui-ci devait connaître l'endroit où se trouvait l'albinos était sans doute après tout c'était son meilleur ami, mais quelqu'un se trouvait devant la porte sans doute pour empêcher quiconque d'interrompre la conversation ? Cela attisa fortement la curiosité du blond qui se posta devant le garde. Il était vraisemblablement pas un membre de Pandora vu sa tenue de domestique et ne travaillait sans doute pas ici. Oz écarquilla les yeux observant le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci avait les cheveux blonds en bataille plus ou moins courts selon les endroits, son visage était caché partiellement par d'immense lunette semblable à celle que Leo portait dans le temps. Ces traits étaient ceux du mystérieux pianiste… Oui, c'était les traits d'Elliot : C'était Elliot. Le pianiste supposé observa pendant quelques secondes le Vessalius avant de prendre la parole

« Cherchez-vous quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune homme

- Elliot ? Murmura Oz hésitant

- Il n'y a point d'Elliot, derrière cette porte. Navré de ne pas pourvoir vous aider davantage

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répliqua Oz certain de ce qu'il avançait

- Euh… je me nomme Logan Rey Litith, valet de Celia Lunettes.

- Celia Lunettes ? Fit Oz interloqué

- Fille d'Earl Lunettes Messire.

- Elliot pourquoi tu…

- Vous vous méprenez sur la personne, je ne suis qu'un humble valet. Je ne suis en aucun le jeune homme que vous cherchez.

- Mais… »

Ce fut à ce moment que s'ouvrit la porte laissant apparaître une demoiselle souriante saluant poliment ses frères s'arrêtant face à Oz. Le blond reconnu rapidement ces Iris jaunes remplit de malice et d'une certaine cruauté. Elle fit un gentil sourire avant de tendre la main vers le valet

« Vous avez fait la connaissance de mon valet ?

- Oui, mais vous…

- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer messire Vessalius. Celia Lunettes, la sœur adoptive de Reim que vous connaissez bien je suppose !

- Je vous ai vu à réveil ! s'exclama Oz

- Qui sait ? J'ai tendance à m'éparpiller ! Ricana-t-elle

- Miss Celia, la diligence vous attend ! Fit remarquer le pianiste

- Merci Logan ! Murmura-t-elle tendrement »

Oz s'arrêta deux secondes avant d'attraper le bras du valet l'air ahuri. C'était bien Elliot si seulement il en avait la preuve. Enlever les lunettes pourrait l'aider, mais le garçon énigmatique se dégagea de l'emprise avant de reprendre la route en suivant Celia qui affichait un air satisfait. Abandonnant cette fois-ci, le Vessalius entra alors dans la salle pour voir deux scènes opposés. L'une était celle d'une jeune femme qui essayait vainement de résonner un garçon au sang chaud qui tenait un revolver dans sa main maudissant la demoiselle qui venait de prendre congé. De l'autre côté, on voyait Reim inquiet avec un Break qui essayait de le rassurer. Oz ne prêta pas plus longtemps attention à ce détail et prit Break par le bras pour le faire sortir de la pièce. L'albinos le suivit sachant qu'il allait sans doute obtenir des informations, bien que peu importante selon l'albinos.

« Break, la fille qui vient de partir est celle que j'ai rencontré à Réveil !

- Donc mes doutes étaient fondés semble-t-il…

- Son valet Logan… je suis sûre que c'est en réalité Elliot, bien qu'il le nie ! S'exclama Oz

- Comment ce gosse pourrait être en vie ? Protesta Break

- C'est stupide ! Renchérit Emily »

Oz fixa longuement Break vexé que celui-ci n'est pas deviné le fait qu'il avait trouvé des informations plus que valables à la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, le blond savait que Break doutait de l'utilité de ces recherches, mais la preuve en était là : il avait peut-être trouvé comment Elliot aurait revenir à la vie. Il tendit un article de journal venant d'un pays voisin à Break en souriant victorieux de sa découverte, mais le perdant aussitôt en reprenant la parole d'une voix triste

« Dans un de nos pays voisins, il existe une religion qui se dit messager de Dieu et qui a miraculeusement ramené un mort à la vie, j'ai songé que ce serait également le cas d'Elliot. Mais il y a un problème dans cette histoire…

- Laquelle ? Demanda Break incapable de lire le contenu de l'article

- Pour ramener un mort à la vie d'après cet article, il faut tuer tous les proches du mort pour espérer qu'une nouvelle vie lui soit offerte. C'est un rite qui est condamné là-bas, mais je suis sûr que c'est par ce moyen qu'il…

- Si tu dis vrai, tous les proches d'Elliot aurait dû être attaqués ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! S'exclama Break

- J'y réfléchis, mais il n'y a aucun doute au fait que c'est Elliot ! »

Break ne répondit pas ordonnant à Oz de se taire. Ne voyant rien, il ne pouvait que sentir cette présence qui les espionnait. Il sourit à Oz et lui fit signe de le suivre

« Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille…

- Il n'y aura pas de vermine à nous espionner ! Ricana Emily avec un ton grinçant»

* * *

><p>Lily-F : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus =D<p>

C'est peut-être un peu dur à suivre (j'ai l'impression qu'il est très compliqué ce chapitre, mais je suis fier de moi héhé), mais le prochain chapitre vous expliquera tous (ou presque) en détail et les antagonistes vont se mettre en marche. J'ai le malheur (ou bonheur) de vous annoncer le retour de Elisa dans le prochain chapitre les amis, mais aussi du ReimXBreak absent dans ce chapitre =D

Elliot : Laissez des reviews pour dire ce que vous pensez

Break : Et dites-nous, si vous souhaitez voir l'auteur mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, car elle vous embrouille !

Emily : On se fera un plaisir de la faire pour hihihihihi !

Lily-F : HI !


	4. Chapter 3 : Mysteries

Tout d'abord pardon pour mon grand retard, j'aime publier toujours avec une certaine régularité, mais on peut dire que suis en période de révision pour le bac, donc je suis obligée de bosser et j'ai plus trop de temps pour écrire. Donc je vais publier la suite avec plus d'intervalle, désolé mes chers lecteurs.

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, nous avançons (ou nous pataugeons, au choix) dans le mystère qui entoure toute cette affaire et nous sommes à un quart de l'histoire ! Enjoy ^o^

**Personnages principaux :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne (ou pas xD)

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous appartiennent à ma bible qu'est Pandora Hearts, mais l'histoire et quelques personnages viennent de mon imagination débordante

**Couple :** Xerxès/Reim, Leo/Elliot, Alice/Oz ou Oz/Gil et peut-être un Drew/Melody si je trouve de la place xD

* * *

><p>Break dégustait une de ses merveilleuses friandises qui était posé sur un petit plateau d'argent posé juste à côté de lui sur une table un peu poussiéreuse où il s'était assis. En face de lui se trouvait ose assit sur une chaise abimé et sans doute prête à se briser dès le moindre geste du blond. Des dossiers jonchaient sur le sol et personne n'aurait pensé qu'une telle pièce puisse exister au sein de Pandora Oz n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement alors que Break s'amusait à faire balancé ses jambes dans le vide en souriant. Le silence était léger et plutôt apaisant, car la conversation qu'il allait suivre n'allait en rien enchanter les deux individus et tous deux voulait profiter partiellement de ce silence avant de revenir au sujet qui les avait poussés à se cacher ici. Oz fixa quelques secondes son ami avant de coupé le silence, mais pas vraiment décidé à entamer la raison de leur venue dans ce lieu

« D'où connais-tu cette pièce ? Demanda Oz faussement joyeux

C'était la première chambre de Reim, il l'a tellement abimé que personne n'a pensé à la remettre en état pour un autre agent

Je pensais que Reim était quelqu'un de soigneux et ordonné…

Il l'est ! Assura Break en dégustant une autre friandise

Mais alors pourquoi son ancienne chambre est dans cet état ?

J'étais en mission ce jour-là donc je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet. Mais Sharon était présente, c'est elle qui a empêché Reim d'abandonner Pandora. C'est à cause de sa famille, si je me souviens… bien qu'il ne le montre pas, on peut dire que le regard que porte sa famille est très important pour lui, même si il le nie ouvertement.

Dans quel genre de famille Reim à grandit ?

Il n'y a pas vraiment grandit si on inclut le fait qu'il a vécu plus longtemps chez le duc Barma qu'auprès de sa propre famille. Le comte Lunettes cherche à tirer profit de ces enfants, il n'aime que le pouvoir et l'argent d'après ce que Sharon a laissé échapper.

Reim ne vous en a jamais parlé ? Demanda Oz surpris

Il n'aime pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui, mais il ne remarque pas vraiment que ces silences sont bien pires que tout… »

Break se mordit la lèvre inférieure regrettant d'avoir parlé si librement face à Oz. Surtout que ce gamin devinait tout à une vitesse impressionnante ce qui agaçait de temps à autre l'albinos ou qui l'avantageait dans certaines situations. Oz fixa de ses yeux verts écarquillé Break pendant quelques secondes pour laisser place à une expression attendrit. Il prit à nouveau la parole

« Je ne te savais pas capable d'éprouver ce genre d'amour pour quelqu'un ! Fit Oz avec amusement

Cessons cette conversation ! Grogna Break gêné

Oui… il est temps de parler… murmura Oz moins assuré sur ce sujet

Alors tu as découvert un moyen de ramener les morts à la vie, mais le moyen d'y parvenir ne correspond pas à la réalité qui nous entoure

Je sais, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé continuer ! Répliqua Oz

C'est vrai, mais il faut éviter que les rongeurs ne nous entendent !

C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus ici au lieu de ton bureau ?

Oui… Je n'aimerais pas qu'on nous empêche d'enquêter tranquillement

D'ailleurs sur qui Sharon devait enquêter ? Questionna Oz

Sur… Allons, tu as le droit de savoir ! Elle doit enquêter sur La famille de Reim, mais c'est une chose ardue et elle n'a trouvé que peu d'informations à ce sujet alors je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose

Qu'a-t-elle découvert ?

La famille Lunettes semble être une famille très influente grâce aux grades qu'ils occupent. Par exemple, le grand frère de Reim, William est le conseiller du général de Pandora et on peut même dire qu'il est la tête pensante de Pandora juste en dessous des grands ducs. Le couple Lunettes ne cesse de chercher les faveurs de famille ayant de grand pouvoir et cherchent à faire des alliances avantageuses, comme par exemple avec le chef du laboratoire de Pandora en mariant sa fille avec Reim

Reim va se marier ? S'exclama Oz

Ce n'est pas l'important en ce moment ! Miss Sharon a également découvert que la sœur adoptive de Reim, Celia, était apparue du jour au lendemain et a été adopté par la famille Lunettes sans raison apparente…

C'est si étrange ?

Oui, surtout que le comte Lunettes n'aime guère cette enfant et ses fils, mis à part Reim, la haïssent

Alors pourquoi l'avoir adopté ? S'enquit Oz

On l'ignore, mais elle ne doit pas être normale comme jeune fille !

Je vois…

Donc au sujet de son valet…

En ce qui concerne la renaissance d'un mort, il y a un nombre de mort spécifique d'après ce que j'ai pu lire. Le cas qui a réussi l'exploit de ramener un homme était une femme qui venait de perdre son mari dans un tragique accident. Elle a alors intégrer une secte qui prônait la possibilité de ramener les morts à la vie et a commencé à suivre les ordres de ceux-ci. C'est alors qu'elle a commencé le rite…

Personne n'a essayé de l'arrêter ?

Bien sûr, la plupart des disciples étaient arrêter au cours du rite et finissait par se suicider pris d'une folie. Mais elle a échappé à la justice tuant en tout quinze proches du défunt dont ses propres enfants permettant au corps et à l'âme de revenir auprès d'elle, mais…

Mais ? demanda Break avide de savoir

Pour achever le rite, pour que les souvenirs soit rendus, il faut tuer la personne qu'aimait le défunt par-dessus tout.

Elle a réussi n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas dû supporter de voir son époux amnésique et différent

Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle a terminé le rite… elle s'est suicidé. »

Break resta silencieux face à un adolescent visiblement souffrant. Pour une fois, Oz ne s'était pas adapté à la situation et avait du mal à accepter le sacrifice que cette femme avait fait. Mais la curiosité de Break revint au galop et l'albinos décida de continuer la conversation

« Comment à réagit le revenant en réalisant ce massacre ?

Il s'est pendu une semaine plus tard…

Oh je vois. Donc si nous réfléchissons la demoiselle a réussi à tuer seize proches en quelques semaines ? Pourtant je n'ai rien entendu sur une vague de meurtre…

Justement, le moment où les proches doivent être morts n'est pas indiqué.

Sa famille a déjà été tuée, donc cela fait sept morts !

Oui, il y a également Vincent…

Je l'avais oublié… Fit Break qui voulait ne pas se rappeler de l'existence de ce rat d'égout

Break…

Donc nous avons huit morts, qui étaient les autres ?

Des élèves de l'école d'Elliot … il y a un accident où trois anciens camarades d'Elliot sont morts, deux autres sont morts mystérieusement. On soupçonne qu'ils ont été empoisonnés. Sinon il y en a deux qui sont portés disparu.

Ainsi elle serait la coupable de tous ces meurtres ?

Du moins, elle n'en est pas étrangère. Qui va être la dernière victime ? Je suppose que c'est peut-être elle, sauf qu'elle a décidé de ne pas lui ramener ses souvenirs.

Je ne suis pas sûr. Fit Oz avec un visage grave

Qui donc alors ? demanda Break

J'ai supposé que la prochaine victime pourrait Leo…

Oui, c'est tout à fait logique au vu de la relation qu'il entrainait avec Elliot Nightray

Je m'inquiète pour Leo, le laisser là-bas le protège-t-il de cette fille ?

Aucune idée, mais nous allons veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien et attiré en même temps la petite à montrer sa véritable nature ! Fit Break après quelques secondes de réflexion

Mais pour Reim ?

Pour Reim ? Demanda Break étonné

Il ne te laissera sans doute pas arrêter sa sœur sans rien faire !

Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter… Je vais m'occuper de préparé Reim à cela… En attendant vas voir Leo pour voir s'il n'a pas déjà eu une visite inhabituelle ! »

Après avoir réglé quelques détails, Oz s'en alla hors de la pièce pour s'en allait directement en diligence accompagné de Gilbert et Alice qu'il fut obligé d'emmener avec lui. Break lui s'en alla joyeusement en direction de la salle où son Reim devait surement encore être. D'ailleurs cette garce qui était sa sœur causait de nombreux soucis ce qui énervait le chapelier surtout quand ses soucis se répercutait sur l'humeur de son petit ami. Break demanda à un serviteur où se trouvait le larbin officiel de Pandora, mais il semblait être en rendez-vous encore une fois. Depuis quand Reim était autant demander ? Break attendit en se baladant dans les multiples couloirs. Au bout d'une heure, partant voir si son adorable lièvre était libre, il tomba nez à nez avec une sublime femme qui venait de sortir du bureau de Reim. La demoiselle portait une robe rouge sang comme ses iris qui fixèrent avec un air amusé l'albinos. Elle fit un charmant sourire à Break en fermant la porte qui séparait désormais Reim d'eux. L'invitée s'approcha de Break et lui tendis sa main

« Vous êtes Xerxès Break, n'est-ce pas ?

oui et vous ?

Je suis Elisa Ford, la fille du chef des recherches de Pandora et également la fiancée de Reim Lunettes, un de vos amis, si je ne m'abuse ?

Oh c'est donc vous la fameuse fiancée ! S'exclama Break faussement joyeux

Je suis tellement honoré que vous ayez entendu parler de moi M. Le chapelier !

Vous ne devriez pas tant l'être Miss Ford ! Répliqua Break ayant plus de mal à cacher son agacement d'être en sa présence

Break-kun, vous n'avez pas l'air de m'apprécier et cela même avant notre rencontre !

Oh je n'oserais pas haïr une femme d'une telle grandeur que la votre

Je n'aime pas trop les comédies, donc soyez franc avec moi Chapelier ! »

Break fronça les sourcils et abandonna son jeu d'acteur qui avait échoué. Il observa la demoiselle qui souriait s'éventant régulièrement le visage tout en abordant un sourire victorieux. Etait-ce une manière de se moquer de lui ? En tout cas, ce sourire énervait l'albinos sans savoir pourquoi. La demoiselle s'approcha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille ses mots prononcés avec une rage non dissimulé

« Votre ami est un cadeau qui m'est offert par sa famille contre des résultats fort intéressant à propos de l'abysse ! Je vais peut-être réaliser votre promesse à votre place… »

Elle s'éloigna en affichant toujours le même sourire joyeux pour fixer pendant quelques instants l'expression étonnée de Break. L'albinos avait son unique œil écarquillé et ses mains tremblaient légèrement : comment était-elle au courant de la promesse qu'il avait fait à l'abysse ? Très peu de personnes étaient au courant… Elisa contente de son effet s'en alla saluant d'un vague geste du bras le Chapelier qui restait figé. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à qu'une main se pose sur lui…

Drew marchait en ruminant son mécontentement face à la scène qui s'était passé : comment cette peste avait eu le droit de venir ici ? Encore la faute de Williams sans aucun doute, il passait son temps à agir pour ses plans sans penser à autrui. Le benjamin des Lunettes soupira quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna pour apercevoir le visage inquiet de sa partenaire

« Lunettes… je comprends que le visite de votre sœur est pu…

Cette chose n'est pas ma sœur ! Hurla Drew repoussant Melody

Je… Murmura Melody choqué

Elle n'a rien d'humain ! C'est une créature des abysses… un démon…

Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça à propos d'elle, cette fille fait partie de votre famille !

C'est juste pour nos intérêts ! répliqua Drew d'un air dédaigneux

Vos intérêts…

Ceux ne sont pas tes affaires de toute façon, ça ne regarde que moi et ma famille !

Je m'excuse… »

Melody fixa Drew quelques instants après avoir prononcés ses mots tristement. Drew essuya nerveusement ses lunettes avant de regarder Melody gêné. Il soupira avant de poser une main sur la tête de sa coéquipière qui peinait à ne pas pleurer. Drew fit un sourire attendri en voyant ce spectacle et se mit à rire

« Je ne te savais pas si émotive ! Fit gentiment Drew pour la mettre plus à l'aise

C'est de votre faute aussi… fit-elle les yeux embués de larmes

En quoi ? S'offusqua Drew

Je voulais juste vous remonter le moral et vous m'hurle dessus ! Grogna Melody

J'adore vraiment toutes tes expressions… Murmura Drew tendrement

Arrêtez de changer de conversation ! Répliqua Melody rougissant

D'accord, j'avoue que je n'aurais pas dû élever la voix…

Je n'aurais pas dû non plus m'immiscer dans votre vie privé, je suis désolé…

On a eu tous les deux torts ! S'exclama Drew en souriant amusé

Enfin si vous avez envie de vous confier Lunettes, je suis là… »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de sourire tendrement en voyant le jeune homme surpris et un peu gêné. Elle s'excusa pour prendre congé et parti le laissant ainsi. Elle marcha pendant quelques minutes pour finir par s'arrêter devant le bureau du directeur du centre de recherche, elle toqua plusieurs avant qu'un « oui » ne retentisse l'invitant à venir dans l'enceinte de la salle.

Oz accompagné de Gil et Alice venait d'arriver devant l'immense bâtisse en pierre où plusieurs cris retentissaient. Alice qui n'avait jamais pensé à venir dans un endroit comme celui-ci fut interloqué. Curieuse de savoir ce que c'était, elle s'empressa de poser la question à Oz, mais Gilbert lui ordonna du regard de se taire. Oz haussa les épaules avec un regard triste avant de répondre faiblement

« C'est une prison où on enferme les fous… »

Alice regretta légèrement en voyant le visage d'Oz d'avoir posé cette question. Le Vessalius commença à entrer dans la bâtisse suivit de Gilbert et d'Alice qui elle semblait regretter chacun de ces pas comme si son instinct lui disait de faire demi-tour. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'appuya contre Oz comme si toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient. Le blond l'a rattrapa avec du mal et demanda à Gilbert de la raccompagnée à la diligence. Oz continua donc sa route seul avec l'inquiétude pour Alice qui le titillait à chaque pas. A peine arriver devant la chambre de son ami, Oz l'ouvrit sans toquer et s'installa à sa chaise habituelle face à un Leo qui reposa son livre tout en notant bien la page à laquelle il était arrivé avant de saluer Oz

« Bonjour Oz, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui ? Tu ne viens que les premiers du mois d'habitudes… Fit remarquer Leo

Depuis quand as-tu remarqué ce détail ? Demanda Oz interloqué

Il y a toujours 30 ou 31 jours de décalage, et tu es venu me rendre visite le 1er mai. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas habituel…

Je voulais te parler d'une chose importante… murmura Oz tristement

Oh tu as vu, il commence à neiger ! C'est étrange alors qu'on est bientôt en été… tout devient blanc dehors… comme dans cette chambre… c'est étrange…

Leo ! S'exclama Oz pour ramener le brun dans la conversation

Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je vois pourtant des flocons de la fenêtre ! Fit Leo perplexe

As-tu eu des visites autres que moi ? Demanda Oz d'une voix plus forte

Non… il n'y a que toi qui perds ton temps à venir ici ! S'exclama Leo toujours obnubilé par l'extérieur

Même pas une ancienne camarade de classe ? Redemanda le blond plus calmement

Une camarade de classe… Non, mais j'aimerais savoir à qui tu penses Oz. Là-bas je ne m'embêtais pas à aller voir les autres…

Peut-être, mais quelqu'un pourrais attenter à ta vie d'ici peu et…

Vouloir me tuer ? S'étonna Leo

Oui et…

Oh as-tu lu la suite du Chevalier Saint, Oz ? S'exclama Leo en prenant le livre sur la table

LEO ! ÉCOUTE-MOI, ON VA ESSAYER DE TE TUER ! »

Leo fixa Oz pendant plusieurs minutes l'air étonné. Etait-ce quelques choses d'habituel de le voir si énervé. Leo reposa le livre sur la table tout en restant silencieux. Ses cheveux de nouveau en bataille cachait partiellement ces yeux si uniques ce qui empêchait Oz de savoir si le garçon avait vraiment compris la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ou non. C'est au final Leo qui brisa le silence avec un sérieux qu'il lui était de plus en plus rare

« Si on vient me tuer, je me laisserais mourir…

Ne dis pas ça Leo !

Je n'ai plus d'attache ici et cela serait un moyen d'expier mes pêchés, non ?

Leo… ce n'est pas ta faute tout ce qui est arrivé à… »

Soudain Leo en renversa la tête jetant un regard rageur vers Oz qui tomba de sa chaise par la même occasion. Il fallait tout de même avoué que parler d'Elliot à Leo n'était surement pas une bonne idée. Mais il était important de faire sinon Leo allait rester ici toute sa vie. Leo repris la parole d'une voix rageuse

« Ne prononce pas…son nom…

Il faut…

Sors d'ici…

Mais Leo, je…

Va-t'en tout de suite. »

Oz s'exécuta malgré son hésitation. Le brun ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à continuer la conversation et se réinstalla à lire son livre sans prêter attention au blond comme si il n'existait plus à ce moment.

Sorti de la bâtisse, Oz soupira en se répétant qu'au final, cette visite n'avait rien apporter mise à part le fait que Leo ne veuille plus le voir avant un bon moment. Il ouvrit la porte de la diligence pour y entrer devant le regard du brun inquiet et une Alice toujours faible. Oz s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de l'état de la jeune fille, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus qu'un frisson le parcouru. Sans même adresser un mot à ses amis, il sauta hors de la diligence pour retourner à l'intérieur. Cette sensation qui le parcourait était vraiment horrible, comme si son départ de la chambre de Leo était la pire chose qu'il avait pu faire. Il s'arrêta alors à quelques pas de la porte : une magnifique femme aux yeux de sang venait de sortir de la pièce accompagné par Elliot ou plutôt Logan. Il trembla légèrement se demanda que pouvait bien faire Elliot, ou plutôt le valet de Celia Lunettes, accompagner d'une inconnue. C'est à ce moment qu'Oz entra précipitamment dans la pièce…

* * *

><p>SUSPENCE !<p>

Lily F : Mon chapitre est divisé en trois chapitres et les trois sont laissés de façon à maintenir le suspence. Je vais vous faire mariner BWAHHHAAAAHHHHAAA *est assommée x.x *

Elliot : Laissez des reviews avant qu'elle ne devienne folle

Break : Ou avant qu'elle meurt après les nombreux coups qu'elle reçoit ! ^o^


End file.
